


Everyone Is Gay Now, Apparently?

by Vie_0914



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Sex, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansmione - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Truth or Dare, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vie_0914/pseuds/Vie_0914
Summary: Look, it wasn’t that Ginny was upset that she wasn’t with Harry anymore. I mean, he’s Harry Bloody Potter, saviour and liberator of the whole Wizarding World. She was lucky enough to get a couple of snogs and some oral out of him before he fell head-over-heals in love with Draco Sodding Malfoy.





	Everyone Is Gay Now, Apparently?

**Author's Note:**

> what's up bitches I'm here now this is my first fic also I was rushing so it's not as detailed as I would've liked but hey short and sweet enjoy

Look, it wasn’t that Ginny was upset that she wasn’t with Harry anymore. I mean, he’s Harry-Bloody Potter, saviour and liberator of the whole Wizarding World. She was lucky enough to get a couple of snogs and some oral out of him before he fell head-over-heals in love with Draco-Sodding-Malfoy.

No, she wasn’t upset about that. Anyone could clearly tell just by looking at Draco and Harry that they were meant for eachother, and she really couldn’t blame Harry, seeing as Draco’s arse was probably crafted by Zeus himself. Ginny was angry that everyone seemed to have found someone in their last year of Hogwarts except for her. Hell, she had even walked in on Perfect Little Hermione Granger in a broom closet covered in hickeys with Pansy Parkinson’s hand up her skirt. Now, that’s a sight to remember (or immediately bury deep down inside and never bring back out again).

So there she was, walking in the corridors on her way to the eighth year common room with a bickering Hermione and Ron in front of her and a silent Harry and Luna on either side of her. As they arrived, they heard a loud hoot and voices coming from beyond the door. Stepping inside after Harry, Ginny was met with all of her friends (and salty aqquaintences) sitting in the circle with a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey being passed around drunkenly.

Of course all four Slytherins were on one side of the circle, and her housemates on the other.

“Oh, how _lovely,_ ” Parkinson chirped, slapping Malfoy squarely in the chest and making eyes at Hermione, “Our wee little Gryffindors have arrived!”

“And Ravenclaw,” Luna chimed in. Pansy rolled her eyes.

As the group settled down in their spots on the floor, Blaise explained what what going on.

“Truth or Dare! Simple Muggle game and a fantastic excuse to get hammered!” He announced while the group sniggered.

The game went on as normally as you’d expect, Harry and Draco now in their shared dorm doing Godric knows what, seemingly forgetting the rest of them halfway through the game. Things were actually going swimmingly, until Seamus picked Ginny as his next victim.

“Truth or Dare?” He asked evilly. Ginny was _not_ about to appear weak in front of her friends.

“Dare. Obviously,” She smirked, catching the glint appear in Seamus’ eye.

“I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with,” His eyes swept across everyone’s face, finally stopping on is prey, and oh, what prey she was, “ _Luna,_ ” he laughed.

Ginny turned the colour of her own hair as she glanced over at her best friend, whose eyes had seemed to have grown to the size of galleons.

Clearing her throat, Luna stood, offering her hand to Ginny.

“You can use our dorm,” Hermione announced sheepishly, glancing over at Pansy who winked, “Just don’t use my bed.”

Ginny nodded, her face seeming to go ten shades brighter within three seconds. She let Luna lead her into the dorm, her hand getting sweatier and sweatier by the minute.

The door shut behind the two of them and Ginny turned around, analysing her friend. There was something in Luna’s eyes. She broke eye contact to move her eyes down to Luna’s tongue, which had darted out for a brief second to lick her lips. Ginny had no idea why, but the sight made her go weak in the knees.

“L-Luna-” She muttered, but was cut off by Luna grabbing her and slamming her against the door, making her cry out in surprise.

“Is this okay?” The blonde whispered into her ear, nibbling it as she did so. The action made Ginny _gush._

“Fuh-Fuck _yes!_ ” She groaned, which was cue for Luna to go to work on her neck, biting and sucking marks onto it until Ginny was crumbling up against the wall, aching to be touched.

Luna’s hands made their way to the redhead’s breasts, rubbing and tweaking the nipples poking through the fabric of Ginny’s shirt. Seconds later the aforementioned shirt was in rags on the floor, as was her bra. She now stood completely topless and submissive as Luna’s wicked tongue went to work on her hardened nipples, both girls groaning at the sound of each other’s pleasure.

Only two minutes had gone by and Ginny was already soaked through her knickers and aroused beyond comprehension, all because of her best friend who might not be just her “friend” anymore. Luna brought her attention to the situation happening under Ginny’s skirt, ripping it away and licking her through her panties, making the Gryffindor keen and throw her leg onto Luna’s shoulder. The blonde growled and tore the underwear away as well and went to town on Ginny’s soaking cunt.

Luna vanished her own clothing and immediately reached a hand between her legs and slid two fingers in, making her moan, the vibrations causing Ginny to arch her back and gasp. Suddenly, Luna was pulling away and throwing a disappointed ginny onto Pansy’s bed (we hope it was Pansy’s) and pushing two fingers into her sopping hole and curling upwards, which made Ginny scream and buck her hips into the air, searching for more. Luna kept going at her g-spot until the redhead shuddered with the best oragasm of her life.

“Oh my God, Luna,” She whispered, still quaking from her high, “That was… Phenomenal.”

Luna moaned, grinding her hips down onto Ginny’s thigh, causing both of them to unashamedly moan. Ginny took the hint and pushed the Ravenclaw down, burying her tongue into the velvety heat of Luna’s hole. It wasn’t long before she was coming as well, clutching Ginny’s hair for dear life.

After they were properly cleaned up and had gotten their clothes on again, they made their way down the stairs and rejoined the group hand-in-hand. No one said a word as they returned, besides Harry, who merely winked at Ginny before gesturing over to Draco, who also appeared to be _covered_ in love bites. The two shared a smug glance before Ginny returned her attention back to the game and her wonderful new girlfriend.

It was around two in the morning when the two Seventh Years left the common room, saying goodnight to their friends. Ginny gripped Luna's hand tightly and pulled her into a deep hug.

“I’m so glad Seamus gave me that fucking dare,” She whispered, “I can’t believe I didn’t realize how strongly I felt about you until now.”

She could feel Luna smile next to her, “I’ve been in love with you since fifth year,” she confessed.

“I think I’ve felt the same way, but this whole time I didn’t understand my feelings. Thank you for showing me how to love someone properly tonight, Luna.”

They kissed, long and hard, and pulled away gasping.

“We don’t have classes tomorrow,” Luna groaned, “Would you like to come up to Ravenclaw tower?”

Ginny’s answer was clear as Luna was yanked down the corridor and up to her dorm by her tie.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day!
> 
> (or probably night considering you're probably reading this in bed at three in the morning instead of sleeping shame on you)
> 
> (just kidding i've been there too)


End file.
